RNJR Dark Days
by JauneValeska
Summary: Remnant has fallen to the worst nightmares from the worst parts of the Multiverse. Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren were forced to watch their world and almost everyone they love be suffer. Saved in the nick of time could they hope to gather the strength and allies to defeat the Dark Knights that destroyed their world?


**This will be a angst story about** **Remnant** **being conquered by some of the worst threats in the DC universe. And Team RNJR traveling the** **multiverse to try and gain the strength, allies and power to fight back.** **to For those not caught up for it's recent event I'll explain. There is a Dark Multiverse created out of nightmares worlds that are not supposed to exist. In several of them there are versions of Bruce Wayne created out of his fears. They are in some ways amalgams of him and other heroes. One** **where** **Bruce** **became a green lantern and** **corrupted** **the ring. one where he became Doomsday, one where he became the Joker. And etc. Use Dc wiki if your confused and look up dc dark** **metal** **. Basically evil Batmen** **invade** **Remnant** **. Warning Gore, cliff hanger and major gore ahead. ALSO CHARACTER DEATH.**

 **I am just listing the evil batmen for now.**

 **Batman Red Death: Forcibly fused with Flash.**

 **Batman Dawnbreaker: Became Batman after his parents got killed. Too much will for his ring and he broke it filling it with the darkness inside him. His ring has a special black out affect that engulfs areas in darkness sending out the creatures he made in the dark he regards as his friends. Killed entire GL Corp on his world and Guardians.**

 **Batman Murder Machine: Created a A.I after Alfred died which became a merciless virus that made him a robot with not humanity.**

 **Batman the drowned: Evil aquawoman gender swapped bruce.**

 **Batman the Devastator: Doomsday Batman with Bruce's mind intact and can spread a virus turning people into Doomsday.**

 **Batman who laughs: Batman who killed the joker and was turned into a perfect combo of the two after a poison was released from the Joker's corpse. Worst of them all and uses cannibalistic robins instead of hyenas.**

 **BatMAN the Merciless: God of War Batman who killed both Ares and Wonder Woman of his world taking the helmet of Ares.**

 **None of these nightamte batmen are reeddemable just a heads up.**

* * *

From the locker Jaune could only watch as his partner and love die. Watch her heart be literally ripped out of her chest shortly before her corpse was devoured by the murky green constructs and brought into the darkness. She had taken his weapon and pushed him into safety putting coordinates in the locker to keep him as far away from the battle. His sword and shield barely lasted before she died. The blade shattered before the shield was burned away into nothingness taking off apart of her hand.

Her beautiful face disappearing into the jaws of insect like sickly green monsters worse then Grimm. The skies were dark and it seemed like Remnant for not just it's people were suffering because of the presence of them. Jaune held back his sobs as his locker flew him away but those images and moments were stuck in his head.

He could see them smiles on their disfigured images. One of them was deathly pale with part of his cheek and mouth either burned or torn away. His teeth looked yellowish and he was wearing a green and black costume with a green cracked ring on his hand that made these monsters. The other was bulkier and more fit with a scarred face and a weird echo in his voice. He was wearing a red battle suit with a white bat on his chest with a lightning bolt on it. For a moment his face changed to that of a horrified guilt ridden blond man before he resumed being the horrible smiling man who destroyed her weapons with joy. Jaune screamed till the locker vanished with him inside it saving him from the constructs sent to slaughter him.

Ruby Rose saw her sister's arm be bitten off by those monsters. By children with fanged yellowed teeth, pale skin, held by chains, and black hair and masks. They were handled like attack dogs by a smiling tall man in black leather who had a spiked visor and red lips. He had pale skin and a horrible laugh that haunted her. The children had organs, blood, and bits of weapons in their teeth and wore yellow, red and green tights. He shouted out orders like they were dogs.

" Yang." Her sister was tossed aside then by a hulking grey behemoth who infected others into being monsters like him. Some of the monsters killed people some of the, continued to spread. Ruby tried at first to at least pick off a couple of them with her beloved weapon Crescent Rose only for reality to warp around her and then barely avoid her own death. Her weapon along with several fighters were hacked to pieces by a man in a blue battle suit with a large blue helmet with bat wings on it and a huge sword that was covered in blood. Professor Port's blood in fact the aged old man entrails were visible after the blade was yanked out. Penny had been slashed over and over her remains stepped on and shattered making it so she could never be reconstructed.

" You are pathetic children fighting a God." Before he could cleave the weapon obsessed fifteen year old she was yanked into a rift that formed in the air taken away from her suffering world by the hood. Restless female spirits of decayed followed him slaughtering Team Cardinal and the teammates of Neptune and Sun. Cardin Winchester had suffered having his legs slashed, sides pierced shortly before half a dozen arrows embedded themselves in his skull. Sky, Dove, and Russel had been slashed their heads falling off nearly at the same time.

Neptune had been dragged away by the aquatic only female member of these invaders. Dragged kicking and screaming toward what people assumed was a watery death shortly after having his limbs and weapons snapped. The female had cracked blackish lips, and carried a trident and could send out waves of water that drowned people from her mouth. It was sickly purple and gave people slow agonizing watery graves. When she sent out the water horrible hybrids came out of her mouth as well that corrupted people into monsters as well making them mindless predators.

Sun had gone with Blake to deal with the confused criminal element whose plans had been thrown out of the window when the invaders came. White Fang had no idea what to do after Adam Taurus had his head ripped off his shoulders along with part of his spine. But soon after they were followed by those cannibalistic children by the eldest who was apparently named Damian. Weiss Schnee had followed team CFVY (pronounced "Coffee") to try and save civilians. Mercury Black actually threw himself in front of a devastating attack to save one of the visiting students and his friend Emerald. He died quickly which compared to the fate of others was a mercy. Cinder however suffered the most of all. Having her legs slashed away, her wrist bitten off, her face burned by a green construct shortly before being blasted. Her brain matter sent splattering across Emeralds' face.

Several machines made to look like butlers followed the lead of a horrible murder machine. Emerald had snapped creating illusions while sobbing only for the machine to blast right through her destroying almost all of her major organs. Roman Torchwick one of the most wanted let himself die for a young girl to live without a second thought. His weapon falling out of his hands but he had a smile on his face and a cigar in his mouth letting himself go on his own terms.

Ren and Nora tried to keep themselves around after Miss Goodwitch was impaled along with Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. Ozpin was taken away along with Ironwood, and Winter Schnee. Not killed taken.

Nora and Ren would've gone made because of fear if it wasn't for Ren's semblance and their weapons but before they could be engulfed they both vanished in flashes of light. Remnant was corrupted and overrun by them. People who were once members of the Dark Multiverse worlds that are doomed to die and suffer so that the worlds above them can live. All of them attackers from other worlds bore the mantle of the Bat. All of them would move on to other schools and then the Kingdoms. So they could begin drowning the worlds in the light bringing them down into their level. Bringing them under the rule and power of Barbatos his Dark Knights serving the destroyer in sadistic conquest.

* * *

 **Who saved them and where RNJR went will be** **explained** **later. I amy have Neo join them. But I have no idea the team name would be for Jaune, Neo, Ren,,Nora and Ruby would be. Review for what worlds do you want them to visit. Also Jaune needs a weapon and will be vengeful and need a lot of help. Review your ideas.**


End file.
